A List of the Allusions
'The Creative Machine' A page to list the allusions (references) to movies, people, games, literature, music, etc. used at all in the world of VOAU. Everything that's been referenced, used as inspiration, and in between. In case you're curious, you might think, "how is something that references so much considered original"? The originality in it is how you use it, and although some things may be referenced in very bold and direct mannerisms it is never presented as such in any way more than just my inner most thoughts. (This list is not chronological to use exactly, in fact it's rather random and unorganized). Boldness indicates importance if it weren't obvious, and bold italics is an even bigger story. 'Games' *''Darkest Dungeon'' *'Metal Gear Solid' (All of it, but Snake Eater mostly) *'LittleBigPlanet 2' *'Call of Duty: Black Ops' *'Call of Duty: Black Ops 2' *Call of Duty: World at War *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *Call of Duty: Ghosts *'Team Fortress 2' *'Killing Floor' *'Killing Floor 2' *Left 4 Dead *Left 4 Dead 2 *Saints Row: The Third *Saints Row 4 *Borderlands *'Borderlands 2' *Grand Theft Auto IV *'Grand Theft Auto V' *Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *'Rainbow Six: Siege' *'Counter-Strike: Global Offensive' *Counter-Strike: Source *'BRINK' *Bioshock *Bioshock 2 *Bioshock Infinite *'DOOM' *'DOOM 2' *'DOOM (2016)' *'PAYDAY: The Heist' *''PAYDAY 2'' *Five Nights at Freddy's 2 *'Overwatch' *'Hotline Miami' *'Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number' *Battlefield 3 *Battlefield 4 *'Battlefield 1' *S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Shadow of Chernobyl *S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Call of Pripyat *S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Clear Sky *Minecraft *Terraria *Savant - Ascent *Portal *Portal 2 *Half-Life (Whole Series) *Insurgency *Garry's Mod *Amnesia: The Dark Descent *Penumbra: Black Plague *'Undertale' *SCP: Containment Breach *'Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney' (and the rest of the series) *'Silent Hill' (1 - 4) *Shadow Warrior (Remake) *Fallout 3 *'Fallout: New Vegas' *Fallout 4 *'The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim' *'The Last of Us' *Uncharted: Drake's Fortune *Uncharted 2: Among Thieves *Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception *Uncharted 4: A Thief's End *Contagion *'Dishonored' *Dishonored 2 *The Evil Within *Infamous 2 *Corpse Party *TRON: Evolution *'Destiny' (1 and 2') *Dark Souls *Dark Souls 2 *Dark Souls 3 'Movies + Shows *'The Good The Bad and The Ugly' *Resevoir Dogs *John Wick *John Wick: Chapter 2 *Ghost in the Shell *''Initial D'' *'Jojo's Bizarre Adventure (Phantom Blood - Stone Ocean)' *Kill Bill (Both Volumes) *Dr. No *Casino Royale *Skyfall *A View to a Kill *Hardcore Henry *'Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory' *The Matrix (Pretty much all of them) *Blade Runner *Star Wars (I - VI) *Indiana Jones (All 4) *Deadpool (1 and 2) *The Walking Dead *'Breaking Bad' *Mythbusters *Ghost Adventures *Rick and Morty *Pulp Fiction *Django: Unchained *Watchmen *Point Break (Both) *The Heat *TRON *'TRON: Legacy' *Suicide Squad (2016) - Aesthetic was ok, but movie? Not so much... *Apocalypse Now *Lost *The Dark Knight *The Dark Knight Rises *Saving Private Ryan *Terminator 2 *Seven Psychopaths *Tropic Thunder *Full Metal Jacket *The Walking Dead *Better Call Saul 'Music (as Artists)' *''Simon Viklund'' *'Savant' *Tokyo Machine *PIXL *Demon Hunter *''zYnthetic'' *The Rolling Stones *'Daft Punk' *'Gorillaz' *Biting Elbows *Toby Fox *Eminem *Fatboy Slim *DJ Shadow *Mega Drive *Tristam *Braken *'The White Stripes' *Gary Numan *Light Club *M|O|O|N *Scattle *Perturbator *DJ Krush *Ratatat *PSY *Squarepusher *Mr. Fijiwiji *Nirvana *Le Caste Vania *Palmbomen *Junkie XL *'OVERWERK' *Lazy Rich *Avicii (Rest in peace, my man) *Modulation *M83 *Madison Mars *Stonebank *Rogue *Pegboard Nerds *Cyberpunkers *Varien *Don Diablo *El Huervo *Gessafelstein *'Klaypex' *Noisestorm *Nitro Fun *Case & Point *Benny Benassi *DMX *Skrillex *Gopnik McBlyat *Carpenter Brut *Kavinsky *'IAMTHEKIDYOUKNOWWHATIMEAN' *Kevin Sherwood *Elena Seigman *XS Project *The Works from Vocaloid *Far Too Loud *Modulation *Creedence Clearwater Revival *Steppenwolf *Vince Staples *DJ Blyatman *Ennio Morricone *Daniel Deluxe *Dynatron *Lazerhawk *Marilyn Manson *Five Finger Death Punch *Niel Cicierega *'Mick Gordon' *'The Animals' *Dance with the Dead *The Heavy *MGMT *Miami Nights 1984 *Cascada *'Avenged Sevenfold' *'Powerwolf' *Jeremiah Kane *Green Day *Blondie *Guns N' Roses *Deep Purple *'Yugo Kanno' *Coda *Hiroaki Tominaga *Jin Hashimoto *The DU 'People (Good or Bad, but most Good)' *'Aleksander Vinter' *'Simon Viklund' *Marshal Mathers III *'Keanu Reeves' *'Damon Albarn' *'Tom Clancy' *Syd Mead *Donald Trump *Steven Colbert *Jon Stewart *John Oliver *'Chris Kyle' *Gordon Ramsay *Guy Fieri *Dwayne Johnson *Vin Diesel *Alton Brown *Adam Savage *Jamie Hyneman *Zak Bagans *Cry (lol who tf is he even) *Felix Kjellberg *Jon Wolfe *Ethan Klein *Ian Carter *George Miller *Christopher Walken *Steve Buschemi *Jeff Bridges *Bruce Willis *Ryan Reynolds *Harrison Ford *Ulf Andersson *Pete Gold *Bryan Cranston *Aaron Paul *Jonathan Banks *Ashton J. *Zander S. *Nate P. *Aurora W. *Tyler W. *Adam C. *Jack W. *Jed L. *Virginia C. *Garrett C. *'Michael H.' *Ty W. *Trenton W. *Riley R. *Bryce E. *Keenan H. *'Myself' Literature * The Works of Ian Flemming * Slaughterhouse Five * The Catcher in the Rye * The Works of George Orwell * The Works of Tom Clancy * The Works of Shuichi Shigeno * The Works of Hirohiko Araki Category:Special Pages